


Poor Sailor Iron Mouse

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Stars anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Anime based. Sailor Iron Mouse tries to obtain Eternal Sailor Moon's Star Seed before a stray cat appears. She isn't exactly thrilled to be near the cat.





	Poor Sailor Iron Mouse

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse smiled as she pursued Eternal Sailor Moon in Tokyo. *I will obtain Eternal Sailor Moon’s Star Seed for Sailor Galaxia. I won’t be scolded another time. I won’t view Sailor Galaxia’s scowl.* She began to shudder. She ceased running after a stray cat stepped in front of her.

Sailor Iron Mouse gasped. Her eyes became wide as her body shook. She stepped back. Sailor Iron Mouse viewed the cat hissing. She began to step back again. Sailor Iron Mouse’s eyes remained wide.

*I thought Sailor Galaxia’s scowl was terrifying!* 

After running by the cat, Sailor Iron Mouse looked ahead. Eternal Sailor Moon wasn’t present. Her shoulders slumped. *If I don’t obtain Eternal Sailor Moon’s Star Seed…* Sailor Iron Mouse remembered Sailor Galaxia’s scowl. Her eyes became wide another time.

Sailor Iron Mouse saw one abandoned building. Her smile returned. *I’ll find you, Eternal Sailor Moon* she thought. She ran into the building and glanced everywhere. Eternal Sailor Moon was gone again. A frown replaced her smile at a snail’s pace. 

Footsteps were why Sailor Iron Mouse faced the doorway. She smiled another time. *Eternal Sailor Moon…* Her eyes widened again after the same stray cat appeared. She shrieked. ‘’YOU AGAIN?’’ 

Many other stray cats appeared and approached Sailor Iron Mouse. They heard her as she shrieked again. They surrounded her before they purred.

Sailor Iron Mouse trembled and shrieked at the same time. *I’m looking forward to standing near a scowling Sailor Galaxia!* she thought.

 

THE END


End file.
